Laços de Sangue
by Mystik
Summary: Alec finalmente entende que existem coisas mais importantes.


**Classificação:** Angst

**Nota: **Se passa no final do episódio 18 da segunda temporada.

* * *

**Laços de sangue**

X5-494 nunca ligou para questões mundanas, como família, amigos, namorada. Ele não tinha o porque se preocupar com isso. Afinal de contas, o único motivo da sua existência era treinar e realizar suas missões com sucesso.

A primeira vez que ele sequer deixou esses assuntos tocarem sua mente foi quando conheceu Rachel. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que implantou a dúvida na sua cabeça: será que sua vida se resumiria a ser um soldado da Manticore?

Após o desastre da missão, que terminou com a morte dela e do pai e sua tortura nas instalações da agência, ele forçou sua mente a esquecer todas aquelas besteiras. Mas por certo tempo, ouvir o som do piano lhe era insuportável.

E foi quando sua vida mudou novamente.

494 tinha certeza que os problemas viriam quando foi designado como parceiro de procriação do soldado 452. A Manticore, apesar de ser uma instalação militar, não podia impedir os rumores. E os rumores eram que a jovem – que se auto-proclamava Max – havia retornado após sua fuga e desaparecimento de mais de dez anos do local e que se recusava a obedecer qualquer ordem imposta a si.

Seu primeiro contato com ela não foi dos mais agradáveis. Mas conforme iam conversando, ou brigando, ele sentia uma inexplicável atração por ela. Era diferente do que sentira por Rachel; ele queria desvendar seus segredos, queria entender porque ela odiava aquele lugar, que ele sempre chamara de casa desde que se entendia por gente.

Daí, sua vida tomou novamente outro rumo.

Como tinha suspeitado, Max causaria muitos problemas a Manticore. O incêndio da instalação sendo o motivo óbvio. E agora ele estava solto no mundo. Não mais se chamava 494, tinha um nome; Alec. E ele devia admitir que gostava de como soava.

Alec, o novo transgênico solto no mundo, descobrira que não era tão fácil sobreviver naquele caos que era os Estados Unidos pós-pulso. Ele deu muitas cabeçadas e por sua culpa, Max e outros sofreram mais do que pudesse imaginar.

Mas culpa, não era algo que ele tivesse enraizado em si. Aprendera a enterrar esse sentimento junto com a morte de Rachel.

Até descobrir que ela estava viva.

Reviver todos aqueles momentos e ver o ódio implantado nos olhos do pai dela acenderam sentimentos que ele tentara esquecer, que ele escondia com um sorriso fácil no rosto e uma displicência nos gestos.

Mas como tudo na sua vida, aquilo passara também. Ele se sentia como o rio; em constante movimento, em constante transição.

A única coisa sólida na sua existência era a presença de Max, Logan, até mesmo Joshua. Seu trabalho na Jam Pony, suas idas ao Crash. Alec finalmente se sentira útil naquele mundo tão destruído.

Lógico que aquilo não podia durar muito tempo. Ele recebeu as notícias de que os transgênicos foram expostos e estavam sendo caçados com uma certa ironia em seu coração. Na Manticore sempre aprendera que eles eram os caçadores, eles eram o topo da cadeia alimentar. Se sentir do outro lado era uma sensação bizarra.

Aquilo tudo passou pela mente do loiro enquanto, junto com Max, eles abraçavam um revoltado e angustiado Joshua, após verem na televisão a notícia da morte de Annie. Outra vítima inocente pega naquele maldoso jogo de gato e rato entre eles e White. Porque ele tinha certeza que o oficial era responsável pela morte da pobre moça cega.

Alec suspirou e lembrou-se de quando, para ajudar Joshua, deixara que Annie passasse seus dedos por seu rosto. Seu coração deu um pulo estranho, uma sensação de calor se instalara em seu peito. Havia tanto carinho naqueles dedos curiosos, que ele sentiu inveja de Joshua.

Mas que o fez chegar a outra conclusão. Ele era útil. Para alguém, pelo menos. Alec escondeu seu rosto, discretamente, entre os cabelos emaranhados do homem, ouvindo seus uivos de desespero, diante da morte da única pessoa que o aceitara como era e o amara por isso. Ele sentia os dedos de Max deslizando pelos cabelos de Joshua e, mais do que nunca, sentiu uma sensação de protecionismo surgir dentro de si.

Ele ia fazer White pagar. Porque ninguém machucaria seus irmãos novamente daquele jeito.

E finalmente, Alec, ex-494, entendeu porque Max fugira da Manticore. Havia coisas mais importantes.

**FIM**


End file.
